nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Seducer
Claire Seducer is a character role-played by bananabrea Background Claire is a 21 year old pansexual pickup artist. She spends most of her time riding her bicycle around town and flirting with whoever she sees. Memory Loss Claire has a short-term memory problem and each time the sun rises in the city she forgets the previous day's events and people. Her memory loss goes back to her childhood, where she remembers saying goodbye to her mother, and her bike. She sometimes gets hints about the past through her own tweets or names in her phone. Relationships [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] She got married to Eugene with lots of witnesses. She doesn't remember it but she did write down that she married an old man. She also noted that she somehow got an axe to the chest. People frequently mention the incident to her which confuses her. Ryan Kindle She also was married to Ryan Kindle. Apparently Eugene gave his blessing; however, Claire has no memory of this event. [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']] Dr. Choi advised Claire to start taking notes to help her remember things. Choi promised to call her from time to time to remind her to check her notes. She also gave her a bracelet to help remind herself. Claire often doesn't notice the bracelet. Claire mentioned that Choi reminds her of her dead mother. [[Garfield Henderson|'Garfield Henderson']] Convicted killer Garfield Henderson was released from [[Parsons Rehabilitation Center|'Parsons Rehabilitation Center']]' '''and went on a date with Claire. During the date he asked to play her "Vazoo" (a kazoo stuck in her vagina). He instead bit her leg because he is in fact a cannibal. Humane Labs Incident Claire was taken to [[Humane Labs and Research|'Humane Labs']] by '''Eugene' and [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel Rickenbacker']]' '''and placed in a cage. Experiments were done on her at the lab, and she was able to remember brief parts of her past. She recalled that '''Eugene' was the person who killed her mother. The experiment wore off after a minute, and she forgot everything again. It is still unknown if Eugene was responsible for the death of her mother. Claire Remembers On her birthday, Claire returned to Humane Labs and saw the cage that Eugene placed her in. She suddenly remembered everything and vowed to never forget it. She vowed to kill Eugene and went to find him. Claire wants to put Eugene in cage at Humane Labs as well. Her memory loss returned shortly after and she forgot the incident. SBS Angels Claire formed an all girl gang called the SBS Angels. Clips * [https://streamable.com/mgrwy Claire Remembers] Quotes * "Hell Yeah!" * "I need...I need to kill Eugene." Fun Facts * Claire enjoys using flirty pickup lines and clever puns on everyone * She has a "Vazoo" which is a Kazoo stuck inside her. She can play the instrument at whim. * She was given keys to a home on Cox lane along and $30K but she has no memory of the event. * When people call her "crazy" she starts talking her herself aggressively that she isn't. Gallery DOCHjkK.png|Claire Old Look Claire2.JPG|Claire Married.JPG|Claire Marries Eugene Claire001.JPG|Claire at Humane Labs Claire002.JPG|Claire Remembers Category:Characters Category:Female